There are a wide variety of different types of baled agricultural material. For instance, such material can include cotton, hay, and plant biomass material, among a wide variety of others. Some examples of baled plant biomass material include corn stalks, sugarcane residue, switchgrass, etc.
For the purposes of the present discussion, in an example embodiment, a bale of any of these types of baled agricultural material (or others) is referred to herein as a module. Modules can be formed by a wide variety of different types of module forming machines. For instance, a cotton harvester forms cotton modules, as it harvests the cotton. Various kinds of balers form hay modules and corn stalk modules. These are only examples of a wide variety of different types of module forming machines.
Once a set of modules is formed in a field, the modules are often staged either within the field or at a nearby location, for pickup and transport to a remote facility. For instance, the modules can be staged for pickup and transport to a storage facility, a processing facility, or another type of facility.
As one example, cotton modules are often staged within a cotton field so that they can be picked up and transported to either a storage facility or to a cotton gin. If the modules are transported to a storage facility, they may also undergo some type of processing. For instance, some cotton modules may be dried before they are stored.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.